The King and His Queen
by MeVs.ScottPilgrim
Summary: This is a little tale about a young woman in 14th century Britain who catches a King's eye ;
1. The Beginning

**The King and His Queen ****By Brittney Keith**

**"Your Majesty, we have found a peasant. She was invading in the Treasury. We caught her before she could enter." spoke a gaurdsmen of the Buckingham Palace.**

**"Very well. Is this her?" spoke the king.**

**The blue haired gaurdsmen walked forward with a tall, brown haired, stubborn peasant girl. "Yes, your Majesty."**

**The king, a very tall man with long, purple hair, dressed in a purple suit and robe, with an Onyx encrusted crown, sat forward and introduced himself.**

**"My name is king Gakupo Kamui. But you may address me as Mr. Kamui. What is your name?"**

**Just as the peasant girl was about to answer, a very short, blonde boy came running with a short, blonde girl by his side. He spoke as if he was afraid of something.**

**"Your Majesty! We have found another peasant! This time, she was much stronger, and wielding a sword! She got away, though."**

**Just then the peasant girl spoke, "My name is Victoria Yuki Betrachter. And I am going to kick your ass!"**

**The king stared at her with a puzzled exspression, and smiled a sly half smile. "I like her..."**

**Victoria elbowed the blue haired gaurdsmen in the stomach, and ran to meet up with her friend, Meiko, the peasant wielding the sword.**

**"Kaito, go tell the Princesses Miku, Luka, Gumi, and Lily to be on the lookout for these peasants." said King Gakupo.**

**The gaurdsmen with the blue hair nodded his head. "Yes, your Majesty!"**

**"Len, you and Rin chase after this Victoria Yuki Betrachter and bring her to me. The other one, you may put in the Dungeon."**

**The blonde boy also nodded his head, as did the blonde girl. "Yes, your Majesty." they said at the same time.**

_**I can't wait to learn more about this Victoria character...**_** Thought the King.**

**While the King was giving orders to Kaito, Rin, and Len, Victoria had just met up with her Partner-In-Crime, Meiko.**

**"Let's get out of here, Meiko! We can come back tomorrow night, but they know we are here now, so it will be pointless to keep trying today!" Victoria said.**

**"No, no, no! We musn't give up because some high class noblemen have the King's sword up their asses! This treasure is ours! Oh, and just wait until the crew sees what I found!" Meiko argued.**

**"What did yo-" Victoria started to say, but stopped suddenly when she saw the shiny gold, onyx encrusted necklace Meiko was holding in front of her face.**

**"Over here!" Rin yelled at Len.**

**"We finally found you! Rin, you take the tall one, I can take care of this one." Len said staring at Meiko.**

**"Here, catch!" Meiko threw the necklace at Victoria, and Victoria caught it and hid it before Rin and Len could see.**

**Len took Meiko to the Dungeon and locked her up, for about 20 years, I'm guessing... I don't know, you never know with Len. 20 years could be 50 years.**

**Rin and Victoria walked to the Kings room, where he had told Len and Rin to drop her off.**

**"Let me go, you motherfucker!" Victoria screamed at Rin, but Rin kept walking, with an irritated look on her face.**

**Rin roughly threw Victoria into the Kings room and locked it. Victoria sat waiting, for some time, before the King appeared behind her (she had her back to the door).**

**"Victoria Yuki Betrachter. You are English, Japanese, and German...? A very interesting mix, yes?" King Gakupo started.**

**"My mother was Japanese and my father was German and British. Problem?" Victoria said snottily.**

**"No, no, my dear. I am Japanese and English as well. Just minus the German part, heh." King Gakupo snickered.**

**"What is so bloody funny, Mr. King?" Victoria asked.**

**"Oh, nothing. Just that you remind me a great amount of myself. And I told you before, you can call me Mr. Kamui. Also, one thing extra... where did you get my deceased wifes necklace?"**

**"Your... your deceased wifes necklace?" Victoria was puzzled.**

**"This..." Gakupo reached into Victoria's pocket and pulled out the beautiful gold necklace Meiko had stolen.**

**"Oh, that. My friend stole it, and told me to hang on to it, that little bastard."**

**"Do you like it?" Gakupo asked Victoria quietly, staring at a portrait of a girl who looked almost exactly like him.**

**"Well, I suppose... it's very nice." Victoria admitted.**

**"Would you like to keep it?" Gakupo looked at Victoria and smiled dreamily.**

**Victoria looked wide eyed at King Gakupo, wondering why he would give a Pirate peasant such as her such a beautiful necklace, that had once belonged to his deceased wife.**

**"I really couldn't..." Victoria said sadly, wondering how hard this might be for him.**

**"Oh, come on now, Princess. I'm sure it would look rather fitting on you." Gakupo smiled once more, and started to put the necklace around Victoria's neck.**

**"It looks wonderful" he said, "go look in the mirror."**

**Victoria walked over to the mirror and saw her standing in her peasant clothes, wearing the bright necklace, in front of the King, and thought it was rather odd.**

**Just then, Gakupo turned Victoria around and kissed her sweetly on the lips...**

**~To Be Continued~**


	2. A Rugged Crew

The King and His Queen Part Two

By Brittney Keith

"Neru, do you think Meiko and Vicky are okay?"

"Yes, Teto, I think they are just fine."

A short girl with pink, curly piggytails stared at a map of West England. You could tell very easily that she was worried for her crewmates, Meiko and Victoria. On the other hand, a tall girl with a long, Blonde ponytail on one side was getting very irritated with young Teto's questions.

"Neru-" Teto began but what cut off by Neru, who was busy writing a letter.

"Yes, Teto! Yes, they are fine! They should be back ANY SECOND NOW!" Neru screamed at Teto. Behind Teto, there was another tall girl, but she had long gray hair, and she was getting almost as worried as Teto was.

"Neru-san, don't you think you should be a little nicer to Teto-chan?" Asked the girl behind Teto.

"She is annoying! And no matter what you say, Haku, I will not stop! Maybe when she's quiet and leaves me to write my letters by myself, and not with her constant whining and pleading and-"

"Neru! Neeeeeruuuuuuu!" Came a male voice from outside, "Neru, help me up!"

"M-Mikuo? Is that you?" asked Neru.

"Who else? It's definitely not Gumo, remember, he bailed. And Luki is a knight now, so, yeah. Oh, but we still have Honne, wherever he went off to today..." Mikuo started. He was almost exactly like Miku, except male and with short hair. "Oh, and the leader Big Al!"

"Mikuo, shut up and get in here!" Neru yelled at him offering her arm down to help lift him up. They were in a giant ship and the window to their quarters just happened to be right by the doc, so it was accessable when someone helped to lift you up through the circle window that could fit even Big Al, who was a particularly tall and husky man.

"Teto, are you almost done with those maps? We need to set sail in two days." Haku stated.

"Almost, Haku-san! Just a few more paces and I should be finished. But, I really wish Meiko and Vicky were here. Because I wouldn't be worrying so much, so I could finish faster..." Teto said with wide puppy-dog eyes staring at Neru and Mikuo.

"Oh my God, fine Teto, me, Haku, and Mikuo will go find Honne, and then me and Haku will search for Victoria while Mikuo and Honne search for Meiko." Neru gave in. Mikuo, who wasn't very happy about having to leave out the window after just entering through it, strongly disagreed.

"No, no, no! I will stay here with Teto, you, Haku, and Al can go find Honne, Meiko, and Vicky! I was just out there getting chased by gaurds, so I'm certainly NOT going out there again!" Mikuo stated.

"Wait, wai-wai, wait! You were being chased?" Neru questioned Mikuo, rather loudly.

"Well, you see-" Mikuo began.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! DID THEY FOLLOW YOU HERE?" Neru questioned again, rather loudly... again...

"I don't know!"

"Mikuo, YOU LITTLE-" Neru was suddenly, and unfortunately cut off by voices outside. Not just any voices, but voices of gaurdsmen. Who, indeed, did follow Mikuo there, and happened to catch up at _just_ the right time.

"Haku! Quick, come help me fight them off!" Neru shouted.

"Bu-but, Neru-san! I don't wa-"

"HAKU!"

"Okay!" Haku grabbed her knife, and followed Neru who... had a pen. Why, the answer is unknown, so don't ask. Please...


	3. Invasion Of Privacy

**:D So what, it's short, I know. I haven't been getting my creative juices flowing much, so I just wing it. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>While Neru and Haku were fending the gaurdsmen, it was a completely different story inside the castle. There, poor Victoria was being molested by a bloke of high royalty status. And she was totally enjoying it.<p>

She pushed King Gakupo away and wiped her lips. _Ugh,_ she thought, _could this day get any worse?_

"What's the matter, dear? I am a King, this should be an honor for you." Gakupo said matter-of-factly.

"Well, it's not an honor considering I don't know your motives. State your business with me, then we shall see." Victoria said all business-like.

The king thought for a second. Then he answered with this: "You are just so beautiful and rebellious. You remind me not of my past Queen, but of the days I spent with her. I feel the same around you as I did with her. A feeling I have longed for for so long now. My actions, I suppose, were a bit rash. For that, I apologize. But please understand. I seem to have fallen in love with you."

Victoria stood in front of King Gakupo, shocked and speechless. What could she say? She was just a peasant girl, a pirate, in torn clothing and moderately bad hygiene because of her living situations. She had barely any money or friends, or anything. And the King of the Land had just confessed his love for her.

"I-I don't know what to say. I guess... I guess if I really think about and dig deep down" I said, "way down..." I mumbled lowly afterwards, "I guess I kind of feel the same way. But-"

Just then, Victoria was cut off by screaming. A male screaming. Nonetheless, a male screaming her name, and the voice she recognized as Honne Dell's, one of her crewmates.

"Way to come at JUST the right moment, Honne..." Victoria muttered under her breath.

"Victoria, I have come to save you, my Princess!" Honne shouted, breaking down the King's bedroom door. "What kind of horrible things has this sickly bloke done to you, huh? Tell me, has he tainted your ever so perfectly shaped body?"

"Shut up, you bastard! He never even touched me! Now get out of here, we have some things we need to finish up."

Honne misinterpreted these words.

"You fiend! What does she mean, you obnoxious piece of shit?" Honne shouted some more while grabbing Gakupo's collar, harshly.

"I didn't do anything to... your Princess..." King Gakupo said, and instantly shrugged off whatever feeling of attraction he ever had for Vicky. But Honne still didn't believe him.

"Tell me the truth, you sticky dimwit!"

"Honne!" Victoria screamed, "He didn't do anything to me! If he did, it was consensual, and I wanted it to happen, okay? And stop calling me you bloody Princess, because I AM NOT!"

At this, Honne let go of Gakupo and sulked out the door, muttering a soft 'sorry' before he dissapeared from sight. Not much of a fight, was it?

"I'm sorry, Mr. King, but I have to be going now. You're lucky I saved you from him. He's the second most dangerous idiots out of our crew, so you're lucky he didn't skin you before I had a chance to cut in." Victoria said, walking away.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble." Gakupo said.

"It's alright, I suppose. I guess it wasn't a total loss, as long as I get to keep this necklace."

"You promis not to sell it or give it away?"

Victoria hesitated for a second, and gave in. "I promise." She said, smiling. Before she left through the broken-down door, she gave one last glance at the King, winking, then turned away. As she walked down the long hallway, she had that smile plastered on her face for the rest of the walk back to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, by me! I know, this one actually bores me, but I do enjoy writing it. It's for my friend, who looks forward to every chapter as if her life depends on it. Thus, I keep writing!<strong>

**Review, favourite, whatever! Just make us happy! Por favor?**


End file.
